


Living the Fantasy

by ArwingYoshi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dream Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwingYoshi/pseuds/ArwingYoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Love of Justice. Janus, Anders, and Hawke have Fade sex. Short PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living the Fantasy

Janus opened his eyes and found himself lying on a bed in a lavishly decorated room. The bed was covered in royal purple, silk sheets, the closed curtains were red velvet, and the walls were painted the same color as the bedspread. Janus was completely naked, feeling the silk sheets on his bare skin. He slid off the bed and felt the carpet between his toes. It felt soft, not coarse at all.

He was aware that this was the Fade, which made him wonder if the ritual had worked or if he was only dreaming alone.

Hawke had let it slip that he’d always fantasized about having both Anders and Justice at the same time, in separate bodies. Obviously he didn’t want them separated for real, since he didn’t want to break up what Anders and Justice shared, and it would be heartless of him to want them broken apart.

No, what Janus wanted was some way they could create the illusion of separation, without actually doing it for real, within the Fade. After doing a lot of research, making lots of bribes, and making absolutely sure that it would have no lasting effects or actually remove Justice from Anders, they found a way. It required some lyrium and drinking a special potion, which Janus was able to aquire thanks to Varric.

After the ritual was done, Anders and Janus had fallen asleep in each others’ arms. So far, it looked like it worked.

“Is it to your liking?”

Janus spun around and saw Justice. He wore Anders’ body, as usual, though Janus honestly couldn’t picture the spirit looking any other way. He was completely naked.

“Yes, it is,” Janus stammered. “Where’s Anders?”

“Here, love,” Hawke turned around and locked eyes with Anders. He too was naked.

“Do you two feel alright?”

“We’re fine, love,” Anders assured him. “I can still feel a connection between us.”

“Your concern is appreciated, beloved,” Justice approached Janus, while Anders approached from the other side, until the rogue was sandwiched between them. Anders stroked Hawke’s chest, while Justice stroked his shoulder.

“I want you first,” Anders said, nipping Janus’ ear.

“Alright by me,” Janus agreed. “What do you say, Justice?”

“I agree to your terms. I will have you after,”

“Good,” Janus took both their hands and led them to the large bed. Hawke let go of his lovers and climbed onto the bed, laying in the center of it. Anders and Justice joined him on either side. The spirit lay on his side to watch as Anders climbed on top of Janus.

Anders ran his hand up the rogue’s thigh, looking down at him lovingly. “Do you want me?”

“Yes,”

The mage slid down and took Janus’ cock in hand while his other hand teased his opening. Anders brushed his lips against the tip of Hawke’s penis, causing his lover to shudder.  
Justice held out a bottle of oil to Anders, which the mage accepted with a “thank you, Justice”. Janus gripped the sheets as he watched Anders coat his fingers. Anders teased his lover’s opening, circling and prodding it, but not pushing in yet. His free hand took the rogue’s cock again, holding it at the base as he licked up the shaft.

“Anders…” The mage held his lover’s cock as he wrapped his lips around the head, sucking gently. “Fucking tease,”

Anders smiled around the length before he finally began moving his head, his lips caressing the hard flesh with each thrust. Janus slowly met his thrusts, reaching down to stroke Anders’ blonde hair.

“You’re so good with that mouth,” Anders hummed in response, sending pleasant vibrations down the shaft. The rogue moaned sharply as his lover’s slick fingers finally slid into him. His fingers weren’t as good as his cock, but Janus still enjoyed the feeling of those long fingers inside him.

Janus looked over at Justice, who was watching them both intently. The spirit’s hard cock jutted in their direction. “Enjoying the show?”

Justice simply nodded, reaching out to stroke Janus’ cheek. The rogue kissed his fingers, tasting the Fade and feeling spirit energy tingle against his lip, only taking his mouth away to gasp as Anders curled his fingers within him.

Anders took his mouth off his lover’s cock and stilled his fingers. “Tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you.”

“I want you,” Janus moaned. “I want your cock. I want you to fuck me.”

Anders slid his fingers out of Hawke and slicked up his hard length, which was already leaking precum. The mage hovered over Janus, face-to-face and pressed into his lover, making him moan. The healer set a slow and gentle pace, inching his way out before sliding back in, burying himself up to the hilt. “Love being inside you,”

Janus leaned up to kiss the mage, reaching down to cup and massage Anders’ balls. Anders hips jerked hard once, but he quickly regained control and went back to thrusting in long, slow strokes. The rogue licked his lips as Anders’ cock moved within him, feeling every inch as Anders pulled out and thrust back in.

Justice stroked Anders’ back, trailing his glowing hand down his arm until he reached Janus’ body, stroking his shoulder. The hand went between the mortals’ bodies to wrap around Janus’ cock, stroking in time with Anders’ thrusts.

“Maker, you feel so good around my cock,” Anders moaned.

Janus came first, tightening around Anders and causing the mage to climax. “My love…” Anders moaned, still thrusting as he milked his orgasm. The mage trailed a finger across the white streaks on Hawke’s hard stomach, then licked his fingers clean. The two shared another kiss as Anders withdrew, his cock dripping onto Janus’ leg.

Justice stroked the rogue’s face. “It is my turn to have you, beloved,”

“I’m all your’s,” Janus kissed the spirit’s palm. Anders rolled off him and lay on his side, watching the other two.

“On your hands and knees, mortal,”

“You’re so sexy when you order me around,” Janus rolled onto his front, supporting himself on his hands and knees. Justice positioned himself behind him, putting one hand on the mortal’s waist as he entered him from behind. “Oh Justice!”

“Beg me to continue, mortal,”

“Please, love, I need you,”

“Again,”

“I need you!”

Gripping Janus’ waist with both hands, the spirit thrust hard and fast into him, a sharp contrast to Anders’ earlier gentle lovemaking. The fact that Hawke was already slick from oil and Anders’ seed made it all the more easy for Justice to fuck him the way he liked, driving his cock hard into the mortal. The rogue gripped the headboard, returning the thrusts.

“Oh, love,” Anders whispered, crawling towards them. “You look so hot, with Justice’s cock inside you.” He lay down perpendicular to them, face-to-face with Janus. Anders leaned up to kiss his lover while reaching for his cock. “I could watch you two all day,” He stroked Janus, as Justice had done, his thumb playing with the head, smearing cum across it.

Janus thrust between Anders’ hand and Justice’ cock, which encouraged Justice to thrust even harder, the sound of flesh slapping together filling the room. The spirit leaned down to whisper into his ear, “Tell me what you are thinking, mortal. I want to hear it,”

“I love you both… I can’t get enough of your cock,” Janus moaned. “Fuck me hard.”

“Mine… my mortal,”

Justice’s glow intensified, and the spirit climaxed with a burst of spirit energy. At the same time, Janus threw his head back and called Justice’s name as he came along with his lover.

Justice stilled, panting as his cock grew soft within his mortal lover. The world around them began to dissipate and Janus groaned, “Does it have to end already?”

*****  
Janus and Anders awoke wrapped in each other’s arms. They kissed softly, savoring the feeling of their naked bodies against each other. “That was… amazing,” Anders whispered.

“I’ll say,” Janus agreed. “Justice, what did you think?”

“I enjoyed that immensely,” The spirit replied.

“Good,” Janus said, leaning in to kiss them. They kissed him back gently.


End file.
